Gods and Demigods ChatRoom
by Fai And Butter
Summary: The Gods of Olympus and Demigods of CHB and Camp Jupiter in a chatroom! Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Thalia, Zeus, Posiedon, Athena, Mr.D...all in the same chatroom! What can happen? Laughs, laughs, and more laughs! Please Read and Review! DISCONTINUED. SORRY!
1. Prologue-Stupid Names

**Gods And Demigods ChatRoom**

**Chapter 1**

_FishFace __has logged in._

___KingOfOlympus has logged in._

___RandomWackyDude __has logged in._

KingOfOlympus: FishFace? Brother, that is a name that suits you very well!

FishFace: Shut up. Nodbody's laughing.

RandomWackyDude: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FishFace: Oh mother Rhea why...

_IHatePercyJackson __has logged in._

FishFace: Who are you and why do you hate my son! TELL ME NOW!

IHatePercyJackson: Kelp Head, the readers can't know until the next chapter.

_GodSpeed has logged in._

FishFace: Hermes, can do me a favor? *whisperwhisperwhisper*

KingOfOlympus: I have a bad feeling about this...

GodSpeed: Its done!

_IHatePercyJackson changed her name to..._


	2. Chapter 2 -Hackers, Liars, Arsonists

Gods and Demigods ChatRoom

I'm back! Thank you all for reviewing! All of you guessed correctly! :D Sorry that last chapter was so short and that it had some words missing :'( Since my computer is an iMac so I had to convert from Pages to Word,maybe causing that. Don't worry, the demigods will come in either this chapter or Chapter 3. Until then,enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.

Chapter 2

Last chapter...

**GodSpeed: It's done!**

**_IReallyHatePercyJackson changed her name to..._**

**_(dramatic suspense)_**

**KingOfOlympus: Get on with it unless you want to get struck by my lightning bolt!**

**_...OwlHead!_**

**_(A/N Athena!)_**

**OwlHead: POSEIDON! HOW DARE YOU!**

**FishFace: I would added some very insulting adjectives too,but Hermes talked me out of it.**

**GodSpeed: And she can't change it back. I locked it.**

**OwlHead: WHAT THE HADES!**

**_UnderWorld has logged in._**

**UnderWorld: What?**

**OwlHead: Not you.**

**UnderWorld: Will people stop using my name to curse?**

**Everyone except UnderWorld: NO!**

**UnderWorld:Darn it.**

**OwlHead: Hermes,change it back.**

**GodSpeed: Oops! I have go deliver some organic rainbow unicorn cupcakes to Iris! Bye!**

**_Godspeed has logged out._**

**KingOfOlympus: Five drachmas he was lying. There's no such thing as organic rainbow unicorn cupcakes. Although they do sound yummy.**

**OwlHead: I'm going to send my entire army of owls after him!**

**_OwlHead has logged out._**

**KingOfOlympus: Looks like it's just us brothers.**

**FishFace:By the way, some demigods from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter will be joining us. :D**

**UnderWorld: Yippee.**

**_LoveLife has logged in._**

**KingOfOlympus: No points for guessing who that is.**

**LoveLife: It's me, the one and only Aphrodite!**

**KingOfOlympus: See what I mean?**

**_HuntingGoddess has logged in._**

**HuntingGoddess: Hello everyone.**

**FishFace: Hi Artemis.**

**HuntingGoddess: I only logged on to tell Aphrodite that Hermes and Apollo are burning her makeup. Bye!**

**_HuntingGoddess has logged out._**

**LoveLife: They're burning my precious makeup! Nooooooooo! Don't worry Lipstick, mommy's coming!**

**_LoveLife has logged out._**

**KingOfOlympus: O_O**

**FishFace: O_O**

**UnderWorld: O_O**

**KingOfOlympus: Weird...**

_**KingOfOlympus has logged out.**_

_**FishFace has logged out.**_

_**UnderWorld has logged out.**_

_-END OF CHAPTER TWO-_

That's Chapter Two. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to fix any issues ASAP. Please Review! XD

*beep*

Fai disconnected.


	3. Chapter 3 -April Fools & Jason beaten up

Gods and Demigods ChatRoom

Now, Chapter 3! The demigods will be joining the chatroom. Oh yes, I nearly forgot. I've changed my name to Fai And Butter,as my brother will be co-authoring with me but he's too lazy to type so it's like a 'joint account'. Enjoy Chapter 3! -Fai&Butter

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.

Chapter 3

_**KingOfOlympus has logged in.**_

_**SickOfDietCoke has logged in.**_

_**FishFace has logged in.**_

**KingOfOlympus: Hello Dionysus!**

**SickOfDietCoke: Hello Father.**

**FishFace: Zeus, have you told Dionysus yet?**

**SickOfDietCoke: What are you talking about?**

**KingOfOlympus: Demigods from Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter will be joining this chatroom!**

**SickOfDietCoke: Oh, joy. Anything else?**

**KingOfOlympus: You are released from your duties at Camp half Blood and can drink wine again?**

**SickOfDietCoke: *gasps***

**SickOfDietCoke: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! I can chase wood nymphs again! WOO-HOO!**

**KingOfOlympus: APRIL FOOLS! Ha! Tricked you!**

**FishFace: You just got pwned! XD**

**SickOfDietCoke: ! $#%$^%*&^$#%^&**%$ ?/!#$^%**

**KingOfOlympus: I'll extend your punishment to 150 years if you don't stop using that language.**

**SickOfDietCoke: sxcljswdceriruieritjldhvishh iwe**

SickOfDietCoke is currently unavailable as he is banging his head on his keyboard.

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged in.**_

_**SmartOwl(Annabeth) has logged in.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: Hi Dad! Hi Lord Zeus! Hello Mr.D!**

**SmartOwl: Hi everyone!**

**FishFace: Nice name,son. (A/N Sorry if I made Percy and Annabeth overly cheery.)**

**KicksMinotaurButt: What's happening?**

**FishFace: Scroll up.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: *reading***

**KicksMinotaurButt: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**KingOfOlympus: Jackson, where are my children?**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Jason's helping Thalia create her account as she's at archery. She should be back soon.**

_**EagleBoy has logged in.**_

**EagleBoy: Hi guys!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Seriously. EagleBoy?**

**EagleBoy: Shut up. Thalia's logging on soon.**

**SmartOwl: Jason, where are Piper and Leo?**

**EagleBoy: Umm...she said something about helping her mom get new makeup. And Leo is...doing something.**

**FishFace: Hermes and Apollo burned lots of her makeup yesterday.**

**KingOfOlympus: I've heard they now are wearing dresses and have permanent makeup on.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Ouch.**

**SmartOwl: Where's Thalia?**

_**ThaliaTheTree has logged in.**_

**ThaliaTheTree: Here.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Thalia, what's with the name?**

**ThaliaTheTree: What do you mean-JASON GRACE! When I said you can choose any name, I wanted you to choose a GOOD one!**

**EagleBoy: (puts hands in pockets and whistles)**

**ThaliaTheTree: You are so dead.**

_**ThaliaTheTree has logged out.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: Jason, I see Thalia heading for the Zeus cabin...and she doesn't look happy.**

**EagleBoy: Uh oh...I'M in the Zeus cabin!**

_**-Two minutes later-**_

**EagleBoy: Ack! The cabin stinks! She shot a fart arrow into the cabin! Thalia, where did you get a fart arrow and didn't you remember we share a cabin?**

_**ThaliaTheTree has logged in.**_

**ThaliaTheTree: Jason, I got the fart arrow from the Stolls and I'm staying in the Artemis cabin. :P**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Chiron is going to log in and lecture you about the smell. I can smell it and it's terrible.**

**EagleBoy: Darn.**

_**MentorChiron has logged in.**_

**MentorChiron: Jason Grace, the stench from you cabin is disgusting! Kitchen duty for one week!**

**EagleBoy: WAAH! :'(**

**(A/N I know,Jason's a bit OOC)**

**MentorChiron has logged out.**

**EagleBoy: Time to plot revenge! (A/N Yes, he's quite OOC)**

_**-One hour later-**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: So much for revenge.**

_**-Two hours later-**_

**EagleBoy: Got it!**

_**ThaliaTheTree changed her name to ThaliaTheShrub.**_

**ThaliaTheShrub: That's it.**

_**ThaliaTheShrub has logged out.**_

**EagleBoy: Ha! :P**

**KicksMinotaurButt: I think you're celebrating too soon.**

**EagleBoy: What do you mean-dhgvkhesgvkjhvjhbvh ejvhghshiehjrtw-HELPME!THALIA'SBEATINGMEUP!hgdgsjd**

EagleBoy is currently unavailable as ThaliaTheShrub is beating him up.

_**EagleBoy has logged out.**_

**SmartOwl: Where did the gods go?**

**KicksMinotaurButt: I don't know. They didn't log out.**

_**-Few minutes later-**_

**FishFace: I'm back!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Dad,where did you go? And what happened to Lord Zeus and Mr.D?**

**FishFace: Er...Delphin was giving me a report, and I think Zeus was arguing with Hera again, I could hear them from my palace.**

**SmartOwl: What about Mr.D?**

**FishFace: I believe he's playing pinochle with Chiron.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: So they both forgot to log out?**

**FishFace: Yes. I'll help them log out since I have to check on Tyson.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Say hi to him for me!**

**FishFace: I will. Goodbye! (snaps fingers)**

_**FishFace has logged out.**_

_**KingOfOlympus has logged out.**_

_**SickOfDietCoke has logged out.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: Annabeth, it's time for our Ancient Greek lesson.**

**SmartOwl: Oh yes! I hope you learnt your Greek and Latin verbs!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Verbs? What verbs?**

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**_

_**SmartOwl has logged out.**_

That's Chapter 3! Please Review and tell me what you think of it! I won't be reviewing as often since I live in Singapore and School's starting soon, so it maybe a week or so until I update. Sorry! Until then, please review, review, and REVIEW! Bye!

*beep*

F&B disconnected.


	4. Not a Chapter Just Posted to Celebrate

AUTHOR's NOTE:

This is not a chapter. Sorry. Skip if you wanted to read a chapter.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! WOO-HOO! BOOM BOOM BOOM! FIREWORKS! (PLAYS EPIC MUSIC)


	5. The Actual Chapter 4 -Jason beaten up

**Gods and Demigods ChatRoom**

Hi Everyone, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm in Singapore, so it's 1st January already! I hope you liked Chapter 3. I think that was my funniest chapter so far! Anyway, I repeat, I may not be posting as often because school starts in two days. :( So I might be posting Chapter 5 yet. Give me two weeks at the most. So now, Chapter 4! - F&B

P.S. This chapter has some romance

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Horrible Science or HoO

**(the actual)CHAPTER 4**

_**ThaliaTheShrub has logged in.**_

_**SmartOwl has logged in.**_

**SmartOwl: Thalia, why haven't you changed your name?**

**ThaliaTheShrub: Because I was occupied with the task of beating up my dear little brother.**

_**EagleBoy has logged in.**_

**EagleBoy: Technically, since you can't age, I am older than you. (A/N I'm not that sure whether he's older or not)**

**ThaliaTheShrub: Technically, I will soon feel an urge to punch you in the face.**

**EagleBoy: Oh gods. Help!**

_**Gems-R-Us has logged in.**_

_**(A/N Toys R Us)**_

_**Gems-R-Us: Hi everyone!**__**  
**_

**EagleBoy: Hi Hazel! Where's Frank?**

**Gems-R-Us: Frank's with Percy training. They'll be here once they finish.**

_**ThaliaTheShrub changed her name to BoysSuck.**_

_**(A/N No offense to boys!)**_

**SmartOwl: I hope Percy isn't included.**

**BoysSuck: Give me a moment...**

_**BoysSuck changed her name to SomeBoysSuck.**_

_**(A/N No offense!)**_

**SomeBoysSuck: Happy?**

**SmartOwl: It's okay.**

**SomeBoysSuck: Annie likes Percy, Annie likes Percy, Annie likes Percy...**

**SmartOwl: (censored)**

**SmartOwl: SHUT UP!**

**EagleBoy: The Stolls are betting on when he'll propose.**

**SmartOwl: ! $$#^# $& ^& We're only sixteen!**

**EagleBoy: That's the Stolls for you.**

**SomeBoysSuck: Even though I started it by saying she likes Percy, all this Percabeth stuff is going to make me sick. I'm outta here.**

_**SomeBoysSuck has logged out.**_

**Gems-R-Us: Frank and Percy are logging on soon.**

_**LoveLife has logged in.**_

**EagleBoy: Hazel, this is Aphrodite. Not Percy or Frank.**

**LoveLife: I just logged on to say how sweet it is that Hazel put Frank's name in front of Percy's name! (does a fangirl scream)**

_**LoveLife has logged out.**_

**Gems-R-Us: I only put it first because alphabetical order and stuff like that!**

**SmartOwl: Jason, get out. This is a girl talk.**

**EagleBoy: Ok...**

_**EagleBoy has logged out.**_

**SmartOwl: You like Frank. Admit it.**

**Gems-R-Us: And you like Percy. Admit it.**

**SmartOwl: We're a couple. Of course I love him!**

**Gems-R-Us: You said L-O-V-E.**

**SmartOwl: I said like!**

**SmartOwl: If you admit that you like Frank, I'll admit that I said love.**

**Gems-R-Us: Promise not tell anyone?**

**SmartOwl: I promise.**

**Gems-R-Us: Cross your heart and hope to die?**

**SmartOwl: Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**Gems-R-Us: May organic rainbow unicorn cupcakes swallow you up if you lie?**

**SmartOwl: *sigh* May organic rainbow unicorn cupcakes swallow me up if I lie.**

**Gems-R-Us: *whispers* I like Frank.**

**SmartOwl: You made me say three nonsensical sentences for three words?**

**Gems-R-Us: Well, yeah! Can't you read?**

**SmartOwl: *facepalm***

**SmartOwl: Jason just texted me asking whether he and the others can log on yet.**

**Gems-R-Us: Guess our 'girl talk' is over.**

_**EagleBoy has logged in.**_

**EagleBoy: *reading***

**EagleBoy: Your 'girl talk' can also be labelled as one of the most immature conversations ever.**

**SmartOwl: JASON GRACE! HOW DARE YOU!**

_**SmartOwl has logged out.**_

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged in.**_

_**ChineseHandcuffs has logged in.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: Grace, how did you make her so mad?**

**EagleBoy: You guys should scroll up and-actually don't bother. Just Annabeth and Hazel talking about blueprints and stuff-don't listen to her! It's Annabeth! She's beating me-don't worry, everything's perfectly fine. I'm okay-NO I'M NOT!**

_**EagleBoy has logged out.**_

**Chinese Handcuffs: o_o**

**KicksMinotaurButt: I have two revelations. One, Jason gets beat up by girls a lot. Two, Frank just got very, very, very, extremely scared of Annabeth.**

**ChineseHandcuffs: Why don't we scroll up and see what Jason was talking about?**

**Gems-R-Us: NO NO NO NO DON'T DO THAT!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Why not?**

**Gems-R-Us: Er...**

_**SmartOwl has logged in.**_

**SmartOwl: Because if you do, Seaweed Brain, I will skewer you.**

**Gems-R-Us: Same goes to you, Frank.**

**ChineseHandcuffs: O_O**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Frank just got 'Annabeth Phobia'**

**SmartOwl: PERSEUS JACKSON!**

_**SmartOwl has logged out.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: Uh oh. Frank, time to make a strategic withdrawal.**

**ChineseHandcuffs: Huh?**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Meaning: RUN!**

**(A/N I know this is from Horrible Science, but I really wanted to add it.)**

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**_

_**ChineseHandcuffs has logged out.**_

**Gems-R-Us: Guess there's no point in staying.**

**_Gems-R-Us has logged out._**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, HAPPY NEW YEAR! -F&B

*beep*

F&B disconnected.


	6. Chapter 5 -Stupid Chimeras

**Gods and Demigods ChatRoom**

Hi everyone! I'm back. The reason why I haven't updated for so long was because I was banned from using the computer. T_T The agony! ;) Anyway this chapter will include Piper and Leo (rrfanman, I think you'll be happy about this!) but not much (or maybe you'll be crying your heart out). And thank you Rochelle daughter of Thalassa for reviewing on almost every chappie! Now, enjoy the chapter! ( but you'll have to read the disclaimer first :P)

**Le Disclaimiserables** (if you don't know what this means, here's a clue: Les Miserables)

**Me: I don't own-**

**Percy: Hi! Hi! Hi!**

**Me: What the...**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Percy: Interrupting you?**

**Me: Κατάρα του εγκεφάλου σας φύκια! **( A/N Meaning: Curse you seaweed brain!)

**Percy: Pardon? Did you say parrots are drinking Coke?**

**Me: You're a Greek and you don't know! PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE IN DISGRACE! **(A/N So am I, because I used Google Translate)

**Me: Με φοβερό δυνάμεις συγγραφέας μου, να σου στείλω στον Κάτω Κόσμο! **(A/N Meaning: With my awesome author powers, I send you to the Underworld!)

**Percy: *disappears***

**Me: Now as I was saying...**

**Me: Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους PJO. Εάν το έκανα, Ανναμπεθ θα είχε πέσει στην αγάπη με Percy όταν ήταν δώδεκα. **(A/N Meaning I don't own PJO. If I did, Annabeth would have fallen in love with Percy when she was twelve.)

**Me : That was a long disclaimer.**

**Percy: I hate the UnderWorld. And I landed in the Fields Of Punishment! =(**

**CHAPTER 5**

**_KicksMinotaurButt has logged in._**

**_SomeBoysSuck has logged in._**

**_EagleBoy has logged in._**

**_MentorChiron has logged in._**

**MentorChiron: Heroes, Chimeras are attacking the camp! Didn't you hear?**

**SomeBoysSuck: I did. But I thought it was Percy singing in the shower.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: My singing isn't that bad! And I'm right next to you, Thalia!**

**SomeBoysSuck: You are? (looks left) OMG! I'm gonna get boy cooties! (scoots away)**

**MentorChiron: Ahem. Piper and Leo are the only ones fighting the Chimeras.**

**MentorChiron has logged out.**

**EagleBoy: Gotta save my girlfriend!**

**EagleBoy has logged out.**

**SomeBoysSuck: Isn't there a song like that?**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Dunno.**

**FireRepair has logged in.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Seriously Leo? 'Fire Repair' ?**

**FireRepair: Same to you too. Anyway, you guys are terrible! Three vs ten is no fun at all!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Ten campers against three Chimeras? Seems like a fair fight.**

**SomeBoysSuck: Kelp Head, he means three campers versus ten Chimeras.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: I take back what I said. THAT'S AN UNFAIR FIGHT! RED CARD, REF!**

**SomeBoysSuck: Are we cousins?**

**FireRepair: ¿Cuándo van a dejar de ser tan idiotas! Estoy luchando quimeras y charlas sobre fútbol Percy!** (A/N Meaning: When will they stop being such idiots! I'm fighting Chimeras and Percy talks about soccer!

**FireRepair: Can you guys just get down here and-WATCH OUT, BEAUTY QUEEN! Jeez! Anyway, you guys husjdgsjiewfgcuiiguergguguik gGGhhihh**

_**FireRepair is temporally unavailable because a Chimera ate his laptop.**_

_**CharmSpeaker has logged in.**_

**CharmSpeaker: jdbfrhjgdejgbjehi The stupid Chimera was trying to tap dance on my laptop! If you all don't come help right now, I'll charmspeak you into-well, I'll let Drew decide what you should do.**

_**CharmSpeaker has logged out.**_

**KicksMinotaurButt: O_O**

**SomeBoysSuck: O_O**

**SomeBoysSuck: I've heard that Drew's punishments are terrible...**

**KicksMinotaurButt:*gulp* I'm going!**

**SomeBoysSuck: Ditto.**

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**_

_**SomeBoysSuck has logged out.**_

_**-Five hours later-**_

_**CharmSpeaker has logged in.**_

_**FireRepair has logged in.**_

_**EagleBoy has logged in.**_

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged in.**_

_**SomeBoysSuck has logged in.**_

_**SmartOwl has logged in.**_

**CharmSpeaker: Leo and I have agreed that you guys are idiots.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Why, thank you... WAIT, WHAT!**

**CharmSpeaker: See what I mean?**

**EagleBoy: At least I helped!**

**CharmSpeaker: Yup, you did. =)**

**SmartOwl: Hey Percy, meet me at the arena, kay?**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Ummm...sure!**

**CharmSpeaker: Oooh! Are you gonna K-I-S-S?**

**SmartOwl: Piper...**

**FireRepair: MY EYES! THEY BURNNNN!**

**SomeBoysSuck: I'm coming to make sure there's no funny business.**

**SmartOwl: *sigh* Fine. Let's go.**

_**SmartOwl has logged out.**_

_**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**_

_**SomeBoysSuck has logged out.**_

**EagleBoy: I'm outta here. It's archery and Chiron's gonna be mad!**

_**EagleBoy has logged ****ou****t.**_

**CharmSpeaker: Bye Leo.**

**FireRepair: Adios.**

_**CharmSpeaker has logged out.**_

_**FireRepair has logged out.**_

And CUT! That's a wrap. This was a funny chapter and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my other fanfic, Cahills Read The Maze Of Bones. I might be doing a 39 Clues ChatRoom Fanfic in the future. Until then, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me what you think of my humble story.-F&B

*fizz*

Butter broke the computer.


	7. Chapter 6 -Sugar High

**Gods And Demigods Chatroom**

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for nearly a week, just that getting settled in with school, blah blah blah,*lame excuse*, etc, etc. So I now have a few 'ShoutOuts' as I will term this, or replies to some people who review.

**ShoutOuts**

**SkyeSilver1011**: Sorry, no Tratie in this chapter, but some demigods *cough Percy, Jason, Nico coughcough* will be teasing Travis about why he likes to prank the Demeter cabin more than the others. You're happy now right? But now I say everything again, but I add the words 'in the next chapter'. Now, you probably hate me.

**Rochelle daughter of Thalassa**: You're welcome! :) Please keep on reviewing!

**Exotic Nightmare**: Thanks a lot! You don't have to wait any longer ;)

**End Of ShoutOuts**

And neither do you guys have to wait, because-hey, what's that? There's a package on the ground! (picks up package) This could be a bomb, but who cares? Well... I care a little. (opens package) OMIGOSH IT'S A BOMB! Nah, joking. (package has printed paper) Wow. Gods And Demigods ChatRoom, Chapter 6...double wow! Here you go! (passes paper to you) there's Chapter 6!

**Disclaimer:**

**Fai(me): I don't own-Butter, why is there actual butter covering the rest of the script? ( I'm not gonna write my my brother's real name, so he'll be 'Butter')**

**Butter: Idk.**

**Fai: BUTTER (insert middle name here) (insert surname here) !**

**Butter: Me...me regurgitate butter out...(desprately hoping I don't know what 'regurgitate' means. Unfortunately for him, I do)**

**Fai: EWWWW! (pukes)**

**Fai: TMI, TMI.**

**Fai: Butter, do the disclaimer before I barf up my dinner on you.**

**Butter: Fai And Butter don't own PJO or What Makes You Beautiful! Don't vomit on me, please!**

**Fai: Too late. (pukes fake vomit on him)**

**Butter: YUCKKKKKK!**

**Fai: Even though he's an Ekat(check my profile info), he doesn't know fake vomit? Seriously.**

**Chapter 6**

**KicksMinotaurButt has logged in.**

**TheGhostKing(Nico) has logged in.**

**WisdomGoddess(Athena) has logged in.**

**FishFace has logged in.**

**UnderWorld has logged in.**

**FishFace: Didn't see you change your name, Athena.**

**WisdomGoddess: None of your business, sea spawn :P**

**KicksMinotaurButt: BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOU HAIR...**

**Everyone: OUR EARS(or in this case, eyes)! THEY BURNNNN! (Sorry 1D fans)**

**TheGhostKing: He's sugar high.**

**Everyone(except Nico and Percy): Oh gods.**

**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**

**TheGhostKing: I'm gonna follow him and bring my laptop with me...he's going to the climbing wall...carrying something...OH GODS Annabeth's gonna be mad!**

**UnderWorld: What did my idiotic nephew do?**

**SmartOwl has logged in.**

**SmartOwl: HE THREW A WINNIE THE POOH BOOK INTO THE LAVA! NOOOOOOOO! WINNIE!**

**PoohBear has logged in.**

**PoohBear: *gasps* HOW DARE HIM!**

**InsanePoohFan has logged in.**

**InsanePoohFan: WINNIE! WINNIE! WINNIE! (times 100000000000)**

**FishFace:How did a baby and a fictional character get into the chatroom?**

**PoohBear: HEY!**

**InsanePoohFan: I'm not a baby! Just because I like Pooh Bear doesn't mean I'm a baby!**

**UnderWorld: Then who are you?**

**InsanePoohFan: I'M ZEUS, LORD OF THE SKY, YA GOOD FOR NOTHING BROTHERS!**

**InsanePoohFan has logged out.**

**PoohBear has logged out.**

**FishFace: I think Hecate's magic went astray again. Come on, Hades. Olympus is probably being trashed as we speak.**

**FishFace has logged out.**

**UnderWorld has logged out.**

**WisdomGoddess: Those two will probably mess up everything, knowing them. I'm going to check. Athena is never wrong.**

**WisdomGoddess has logged out.**

**TheGhostKing: Annabeth, I think we should forget everything that happened in the last 15 minutes.**

**SmartOwl: Agreed.**

**SmartOwl: (forgetting)**

**TheGhostKing: (forgetting)**

**FishFace has logged in.**

**SmartOwl: So what happened, Lord Poseidon?**

**FishFace: It wasn't Hecate's magic. :(**

**SmartOwl: Isn't that good? Why did you put a sad face?**

**TheGhostKing: And where's my dad?**

**FishFace: Well...Demeter went sugar high from eating too much 'sugary cereal' and went around Olympus stuffing cereal into everyone's mouths. And Percy was at Olympus to do something before he came back to camp, so I guess that explains it.**

**SmartOwl: So my mom and Lord Hades and everyone on Olympus is sugar high?**

**FishFace: Yes...and I took a video of them.(evil grin)**

**TheGhostKing: (eviler grin)**

**SmartOwl: (evilest grin)**

**FishFace: I assume we have the same idea?**

**TheGhostKing: Hephaestus TV?**

**FishFace: Yes. Although I might need a little help hacking...**

**SmartOwl: I'm on it .**

**SmartOwl has logged out.**

**FishFace has logged out.**

**TheGhostKing: Great. They all ditched me.**

**KicksMinotaurButt has logged in.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: YOU GOT THAT ONE THING! GO GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUTTA MY HEAD! FALL INTO MY ARMS INSTEAD...**

**TheGhostKing: GODS NO!**

**TheGhostKing is temporally unavailable as he collapsed from the horrible singing.**

**(No offense 1D fans!)**

**TheGhostKing has logged out.**

**KicksMinotaurButt: (takes out earplugs)**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Come on, Nico! I was faking!**

**KicksMinotaurButt: Sad face. :(**

**KicksMinotaurButt has logged out.**

Phew! (massages aching fingers) That was long! And funny, I hope :) Anyway, plz review, review, favorite, add this fanfic to your story alert list, etc, do everything you can to show that you like this fanfic! Oh, and I want to ask a dumb/funny/stupid/silly question.

**Dumb/funny/stupid/silly question/s**

If you were a demigod, who would be your godly parent, and why?

**End of Dumb/funny/stupid/silly question/s**

And(switches on brain washing machine) you muuuusssttt rrreevviiieewww *brainwashing* yyyoouu mmuusstt rreevviieeww...(switches off brainwashing machine) Good. Now you will all do my command. MWAHAHAHA...no? Sad face :( But please review, or else the next chapter will never come...or will it. Anyway, do check out my profile info(just updated) and review to answer my question. That's it for now, Hasta la Vista!

***fizz***

**Butter broke the computer.**


	8. DISCONTINUED

**Alright guys, this is it. I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing this story. It was fun writing this, but the fanfiction guideline are too strict. Maybe one day, if the rules are changed I'll continue this. But thank you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting this story. Special thanks to _Eric The Viking _and _Rochelle daughter of Thalassa_ for reviewing the most out of everyone! Well, I hope you readers enjoyed this...and goodbye.**

***fizz***

**Butter broke the computer.**


End file.
